hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Anyi people
The Anyi people are a nationality native to the Hurian Federation, and are the predominant ethnic group in the nation, and a major ethnic group in the United States. Worldwide, there are some 21.7 million Anyi people around the globe. The term Anyi is generally used to refer to those desendent of African-Americans who originally moved to Huria and started families in the there. They are easily recognizable by their Katagamian faith and superior physicality. Generally, the Anyi are considered the power behind Huria. Culture Language The majority of the Anyi people speak American English and Swahili as their primary and secondary languages. They inherited English from their African-American ancestors who settled down in East Africa, and picked up Swahili from the native tribes to fit in and better control the inhabitants. They use the Anyi script as opposed to the Latin one, the former constructed in 1921 by the government for usage by the Anyi population, with the chief goal of establishing distinct cultural identity. This has resulted in the usage of the Latin alphabet along with the Anyi script to be used together in both Huria and Kalahari where the Anyi are located. Religion The religion of the Anyi people has been the syncretic Katagamian faith, of which 98% of the population follows. Katagamism is the native faith of the Anyi, created during the 1800s , and accepted by most of their people as the "one true faith" by the 1900s. The Anyi made Katagamism is the state religion of Huria in 1913, with their leader chosen as the champion of the faith. The religion has only one sect that is opposed to some of its teachings; the Sharian Sect, which believes that one of the gods, Haki the God of Law and Order, is the most important of the faith's eight gods. Only 2% of the Anyi people follow this group, but are still accepted by the Katagamian Anyi. No Anyi have claimed or alluded to the fact that they are atheistic, and it can be fairly agreed upon that their religion is the basis of their culture and way of life. Literature Anyi novels, poems, and storybooks have traditionally been violent war stories and tells of champions killing opposers of the Katagamian faith. Historially, the Anyi have always lend toward books that glorify war, hate, and violence, much in the opposity manner people living in Europe and America prefer books that make one feel better or immerse one in a world of adventure. Books that depict battles in grizzily detail, typically written by Anyi commanders that have gone into retirement, are very popular. Some pieces written by the famous Anyi author, Jaali Kibet (1866-1948), such as "Story of the Gunsmith", "A Sergent's Fall", and "Chevron", have been hailed as geniune Anyi classical literature, at home and around world. Huria allowed foreign visitors for a short period in 1975-1980, the world caught a glimsp of Anyi literary world, which was shared along with that of the Vazaha. Generally denouced as "too violent", "gorefests", and "a barbarian's journey", many Anyi books were highly unpopular outside of Huria. However, some reviewers praised the Anyi writter community for opening up their minds to the world, and giving the world some idea as to the inner-most thoughts of the Anyi people. Arts Origins History Genetics Killer Instinct The Anyi people have the largest number of people born with killer instinct; the ability within a person to take the life of an animal or another human being without the psychological inhibition normally associated with taking life. It is generally accepted by psychologists that 2% of humans - some 410 million people - have this instinct. Of them, 15 million them, all Anyi, have that inborn trait. It is believed that this instinct can be taught or can only be brought out through severe abuse. Given the harsh lives they live in Huria, the Anyi qualify for both. Everything from their attitudes towards the battle can be seen on both an preconscious and fully conscious level, with natural killers in a fire team actively seeking out opportunities to end the life of enemy combatants. Anyi Expansion Anyi Diaspora Category:Ethnic groups in Huria Category:Anyi people Category:Copyright